Tan frio como el hielo
by carlotaaa
Summary: ¿Y si despues de dos años todo volviera a su sitio? ¿Y si una madre fuera el impedimento para que su hija fuera feliz? El tiempo todo lo cura y mas una historia de amor qe no tuvo por que acabar. Todos humanos. One-shoot


El invierno traía consigo una gran tormenta de nieve. Aunque ahora lo que importas no es eso. Estoy al límite de mi carrera profesional. El patinaje lo es todo para mí. Es la última competición para poder llegar a lo más alto. Un par de piruetas y saltos me lanzarían a la fama. Ya estaban anunciando mi nombre por el megáfono. "Alice Cullen". Los aplausos inundaban un estadio demasiado pequeño para dar cabida a toda la afición del patinaje sobre hielo. Mi familia y mis amigos me apoyan.

Ya estaba en el centro de la pista, la música sonando. Y yo estaba empezando mis primeros movimientos. Al tercer salto, le vi, allí de pie, con sus rizos dorados, hoy más largos que hace dos años. Toda su belleza hizo que no pusiera el pie bien estable en el suelo. Caí de culo, apoyando también las dos muñecas. La música se acabo y ya no me quedaba una segunda oportunidad, para arreglar todo el mal que había hecho, ahora y antes.

Mi corazón se había roto, el lo había roto. He tenido dos años para arreglarlo y creo que lo conseguí pero con una fina tira de celo.

Corrí furiosa hacia el vestuario y como es normal en alguien que supongo que lo quiere arreglar, me siguió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – chille furiosa y con unas lagrimas cayéndome por los parpados- Dijiste que te irías y que no volverías.

-Sé lo que dije pero he vendió para recuperarte, Alice. Me he dado cuenta de que sin ti no soy nada.

-¿Y has esperado dos años para venir a por mí? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes? ¿Tú sabes lo que he sufrido? Ni te lo imaginas, eres un ser despreciable.

-Lo sé y lo siento, pero no tuve otra alternativa, yo te deje cuando aún te quería. También fue difícil para mí.

-¿Qué no tuviste otra alternativa? La otra alternativa era quedarte conmigo, y ver como llegaba a lo más alto- al final me derrumbé y caí al suelo de rodillas- Podrías haberte quedado conmigo ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Él daba vueltas por el vestuario de las patinadoras, ahora vacio. Estaba tan frio como el hielo. No parecía que fuera a volver a por mí, ni a llevarme con él ahora que había acabado mi carrera profesional como patinadora.

-Alice…- se inclinó hacia mí y me cogió la barbilla subiendo mi cabeza- no te lo puedo contar.

-Vete- hizo ademan de abrazarme- he dicho que te vayas.

Recorrió la habitación sin mirar atrás. ¿De verdad viene a por mí? ¿O solo quiere hacerme más daño del que me ha hecho ya?

Me fui hacia casa. Allí me esperaban mi padre Carlisle, mi madre Esme y mi hermano Emmett con su novia Rosalie. Mi otro hermano Edward está ya en la universidad, así que para poco por casa.

La puerta de fuera estaba cerrada con llave como de costumbre. La abrí despacio esperando que no oyeran como entraba en casa, pero fue inútil porque mi madre ya estaba allí en la puerta esperando. Para hacerme el interrogatorio post-competición.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, cielo?

-No lo sé mama, supongo que salí mal de ese maldito salto.

-Pero, ¿No te das cuentas de lo que has perdido?- me recrimino furiosa- Has perdido la mayor oportunidad de vivir de lo que te gusta. En esa exhibición había ojeadores para que sepa quien, quizá para que te lleven a un equipo profesional. Y sobre todo has perdido el incen…

-¿Así que es por eso, eh? El dinero que de dan gracias a mi, ¿no? Pues ya estoy harta, siempre has vivido de lo que yo hago y ninguno de vosotros ha hecho nada por animarme a continuar cuando lo quería dejar. Ninguno ha movido un solo dedo por mí. Solo mi entrenadora me comprende. Ninguno sabe lo que es ser patinadora y lo que se sufre, vivís a cuerpo de rey a mi costa.

Mi madre me levantó la mano para pegarme una bofetada. Estaba tan furiosa como yo. Pero todo lo que he dicho es verdad. Nadie ha hecho nada por mi excepto mi entrenadora y… Jasper. Volver a decir su nombre provoco que el agujero que tenía en el pecho recientemente curado volviera a abrirse desgarrándome con fiereza.

Corrí a mi habitación con la mano en la mejilla.

-Alice, espera…- escuche detrás de mí pero no hice caso a eso y seguí corriendo hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Cuando entre lo vi todo más claro. Me habían orientado hacia el patinaje y eso era mi vida, no hacía nada más que entrenar después del cole. Entrenaba los fines de semana todo el día, no me dejaban salir de allí para nada y después de cada tres horas patinando solo tenía cinco minutos para descansar. Y siempre me repetían "Lo único que te hará feliz es ganar y presumir de que has ganado así que para presumir hay que sufrir".

Toda mi habitación estaba forrada con poster de las patinadoras que me gustaban o habían sufrido como yo. En las estanterías se encontraban todos los trofeos que había ganada o mejor dicho había ganado mi madre a costa mía. Me enfade tanto que lo tire todo al suelo, desenganche los posters y tire mis peluches y todo lo que pillaba al suelo haciendo que se rompieran.

Acabé tan cansada que creo que me tire en la cama y me dormí. No me acuerdo bien. Lo que sé que me despertó fue un golpeteo intermitente en la ventana de mi habitación. Como si una piedra impactara contra la ventana. Y no me equivocaba, una vez vi impactar la piedra. Me dirigí hacia allí, abrí la ventana y vi como Jasper se encontraba al otro lado. Allí abajo, perfecto, con un abrigo negro que le llegaba por las rodillas y su pelo resplandecía en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- chille furiosa y a la vez para que pudiera oírme.

-Déjame subir y te lo explico.

Me lo estuve pensando unos minutos y al final accedí. Le señale la puerta de la cocina. El jardín era el lugar indicado para hablar o discutir en todo caso. Salí por la puerta de atrás y allí estaba él. Su pelo rubio y rizado daba ganas de enroscar el dedo en uno de sus tirabuzones. Los ojos azules hacían que me perdiera en ellos como si estuviera en el mar de Hawai. Sus labios invitaban a besarlos y su tez blanca a acariciarla.

-Explícame porque te fuiste sin despedirte y porque has vuelto.- Esperaba ansiosa una respuesta, pero al ver que no venia comencé a hablar yo- Jasper ¿Tu sabes lo que he sufrido? Te fuiste y ni siquiera te despediste, me dejaste plantada. No me llamaste y tampoco escribiste ninguna carta. He sufrido demasiado por tu culpa, me tuviste pegada al teléfono por que tenía la esperanza de que tuvieras un buen corazón y al menos llamaras para disculparte o incluso para darme alguna explicación. Pero veo que ni eso. Te fuiste sin más. Me hiciste mucho daño. Demasiado para poder perdonarte dos años después. Es mucho tiempo Jasper. Mucho.

-Lo sé y lo siento. Estoy dispuesto a explicártelo todo. Explicarte por qué me fui así y voy a explicarte por qué no te llame aunque me moría de ganas de hacerlo. Todo empezó una tarde de otoño, hace ya dos años. Yo estaba paseando por el parque, mejor dicho te estaba esperando, ansioso. Quería verte por qué era lo único que me salvaba de la vida tan infernal que llevaba. Tú eres mi luz en una noche oscura.

Caían ya las primeras hojas rojizas de los árboles y yo disfrutaba mirando aquel paisaje tan hermoso. Andaba entre los arboles cuando me encontré por casualidad a tu madre. Estaba sentada en un banco, vestida con un vestido blanco y un sombrero blanco también. Me senté con ella a hablar porque parecía sinceramente triste. Pero poco después supe que era una farsa. Eso viene más adelante. Le pregunte que qué pasaba que la veía muy triste y ella me contestó:

- Mira, Jasper pues si que estoy triste, es que me he peleado con Alice. – Mintió descaradamente como supe mas tarde.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte yo tan inocente.

-Por qué le he prohibido que venga a verte – se sentó firme para esperar mi reacción, pero no supe que decir así que me sorprendí, así que continúo hablando ella-Jasper no se lo he prohibido, solamente no le di tu recado cuando llamaste ayer. No es que no me caigas bien pero quiero que te alejes de mi hija, no quiero que te acerques a ella. Se tiene que centrar en su carrera profesional y dejarse de tonterías por un tiempo.

Ante aquello no supe que decir ni hacer. Me quedé asombrado por lo que me estaba diciendo. Yo creía que me adoraba, por todo lo que me dijo anteriormente. Pero como no dije nada prosiguió:

-Ella tiene un gran futuro profesional. Podría llegar a ser campeona del mundo, si se lo propone. Es muy buena como para perder el tiempo en noviecitos. Así que por favor vete. Si no te vas, te juro por lo que más quiera que te hundiré. Vete, no le digas nada. No te despidas. Desaparece, como si nunca hubieras existido.

-Pero… no puedo hacerle eso.

-Si, si que puedes. Es mejor cortar por lo sano. Así que recuerda, si te despides o le dices algo de esto, te hundiré hasta lo más hondo. Y no solo profesionalmente.

Se levantó con aire de superioridad y se marchó. Me hundí en el banco, atemorizado. Así que lo único que me quedó fue marcharme, sin decirte nada. Lo cual me dolió mucho. Porque estaba y estoy muy enamorado de ti, Alice. Tú eras mi vida entera y estos dos años viví con el miedo de que viniera y acabara conmigo. Pero me arme de valor y vine a verte por qué no soportaba estar lejos de ti.

-Pero eso es aterrador, mi madre es una arpía. No entiendo cómo pudo hacerte eso. Se acabó, me marcho de este infierno. No hago otra cosa que patina y patinar, no tengo vida social por culpa de mi madre. Me voy contigo. Llévame lejos, tan lejos como puedas. No me importa, ahora mismo voy a hacer las maletas.

-Está bien Alice pero no te precipites, haremos las cosa a mi modo ¿vale? Cuando amanezca me presentare aquí y le demostrare a tu madre que no le tengo miedo, cuando acabe de hablar con ella nos fugaremos tan lejos como podamos.

Le mire a los ojos y me quede anonada. Es tan guapo y le quiero tanto. Le cogí la mano muy fuerte y le sonreí enseñando todos mis dientes.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, Alice

Me beso apasionadamente como si fuera la última vez que estábamos juntos.

Ya quedaban apenas dos horas para que amaneciera y yo fuera libre. Subí arriba en silencio. Saque las maletas de arriba del armario, para llenarlas con la ropa y zapatos que fuera necesarias para huir de aquí.

Me volvía loca poniendo y quitando ropa. Añadiendo biquinis y jerséis de cuello alto. Por supuesto deje fuera los patines y lo relacionado con ello. Sé que lo echare de menos. Pero no lo suficiente como para llevarlo conmigo.

Unos porrazos me sacaron de mi tarea de huir. Abrí la puerta y no podía ser otra que la arpía de mi madre.

-Mama- ataje contundente antes de que abriera la boca para soltar una barbaridad- Lo se todo, absolutamente todo y me voy. No quiero volver a verte jamás. Se lo que le hiciste Jasper y es lo más despreciable que jamás ha hecho nadie. Si lo único que quería era que patinara a ver me lo dicho. Pero no tenias por que acabar con mi relación con Jasper. Porque yo le quería y no sabes lo que he sufrido estos dos años por tu culpa.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta exterior. Perfecto, la campana me había salvado.

Lo demás todo fue perfecto. Nos fuimos juntos y a los pocos años de estar casados, vino al mundo lo más precioso que jamás pudo haber existido. Catherine, nuestra hija.

**Que sepáis que yo no tengo nada contra Esme pero es que se me ocurrió esta historia.**

**Si os ha gustado, ponedlo en favoritos y dejad reviews.**

**Gracias.**


End file.
